More Than Friends
by Mara Amber Hayden
Summary: This is a Taiora. Tai likes Sora, but does she feel the same way?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, Digital Monsters. They are the property of Toei Animation in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
MORE THAN FRIENDS  
  
"What! Why not?!"  
  
"Because, how can we?! We're best friends!"  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing!"   
  
*All right, freeze! Now, this is the moment that we pause at. What will become of our two characters? Read on!*  
  
~All right, this is my Tai and Sora fic. Hope ya like it! Love ya~  
  
~Sora's Perspective~  
  
"Hey, check it out guys, there's a dance tomorrow!" I cried. My two best friends, Taichi and Yamato, looked over my shoulders.  
  
"I didn't even know about that," Yamato said.  
  
"Me neither!" Taichi yelled. "What has become of our school? Now the ninth graders don't even know about the extra-curricular activities that are going on!" he sang dramatically and fell playfully on my lap. Yamato and I laughed. "Oh, how I wish I were in eighth grade again," he said, his voice returning normal, as he relaxed.  
  
"Yeah," I said, pushing him off of me. "I did kind of miss last year. Now it's just like being in first grade again and we have to crawl all the way back to our rightful place at the top."  
  
"You said it," Yamato said. "I've felt so underestimated and intimidated ever since we've arrived at Odaiba High. Elementary school was fairer. But then again, we weren't so fair to the kids younger than us." Taichi and I nodded. Then I asked them if they wanted to come with me to the mall to buy some clothes for the dance. They agreed and we left the school.   
  
We arrived at the mall ten minutes later cause we took the bus. Once there, we began searching for some stores.   
  
"Hi guys," someone called. We turned around. Mimi and Koushiro stood there, waving.   
  
"Koushiro! Mimi! Hi!" Yamato said. "What'you guys doin' here?"  
  
"We came here to grab some materials for a project that we're doing," Koushiro said.  
"And I could do some shopping," Mimi said. We told them of the dance and bid them goodbye.  
  
"Let's check out The Gap first," Taichi said.  
  
"No Club Monaco," Yamato said.  
  
"No Le Chateau," I protested. We decided to go to all three. When we were at Le Chateau, I went to the skirt rack first.  
  
"Taichi, pass me that black denim skirt first," I asked from one of the stalls.  
  
"Sure," he said blandly. He passed me the dress through the door and I could tell that he had tried to sneak a little peak inside. I slipped on the skirt and the pink tank top and stepped out.  
  
"How do I look?" I asked the two guys as I fixed in my most tantalizing pose. They turned their heads and I noticed their eyes go huge. They dropped their mouths and I smiled at their silent compliments. "I think that I'll wear something a little less revealing," I said. They disapproved but I would never walk onto that dance floor looking like an... - a...lady of the night - or whatever - a slut. I decided a long denim skirt, a pair of brown clogs, a black choker and a white tube top with a small jean jacket. The guys had bought some skates, t-shirts and such and such - In other words, all the things that a guy would buy.  
  
"Later guys," I said. They waved goodbye and both walked off into different directions. I walked inside my apartment and immediately put my new clothes on. I practised accepting a dance with an imaginary guy at the dance. After my act, I ate dinner, did my homework and went to bed.   
  
* * *  
  
The next morning I woke up, packed my stuff, met the guys outside of my apartment building and we walked to school.   
  
* * *  
  
Later on, when the three of us walked into the gym, I held my breath. This dance was also holding the ten and eleventh graders. I was getting nervous. I grabbed the guys' hands and squeezed tightly. The first song was fast and the second song was slow. Someone had spiked the punch and Taichi was the only one out of us three who had any. He was acting kind of strange.  
  
"Oh no," he said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yamato asked.   
  
"I don't feel too hot," he said.  
  
"You don't look too hot," I said.  
  
"I-mmmph," and he ran off. Then a slow song came on.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Yamato asked me.  
  
"Sure," I replied. We began dancing and Yamato seemed really interested in me. So I pretended to be interested in him as well. We were in grade nine anyways and we were best friends. We were probably both playing the same game with each other.  
  
"You look really pretty tonight," he said.  
  
"Thanks Yama," I said. "You look good tonight as well." Then Taichi came back and cut through our dance. So then I was dancing with him for two songs.  
  
"You know," he said. "I really think that there's something between us that's stronger than friendship." I looked up at him. "You know, like a connection. Ever since we were like, three."  
  
"Taichi," I said. "I don't think so."  
  
"Ah, come on," he insisted. "Just give me a chance."  
  
"Nope," I said. "Definitely not."  
  
"What! Why not?!" he yelled, jumping back from me. People were starting to stare, but I didn't care. This was gonna get settled, whether they liked it or not, cause he just didn't realize that we've been best friends practically since the days we were born.  
  
"Because, how can we?! We're best friends!" I yelled back. More people looked on.  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing! All that matters is that I love you!" Now the whole gym was staring at us. Oh crap, I thought.   
  
"Fine!" I yelled. "You can love me all you want and I couldn't care less!" I uncontrollably screamed. His eyes watered.  
  
"Fine!" he cried, running out with tears in his eyes. Oh no, I thought. The whole gym just had their eyes fixed on me.  
  
"What?!" I cried and ran out, but before I could leave, I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around. "Yamato!"  
  
"Sora," he said. "What did you do?"  
"Nothing!" I screamed and released myself from his tight grip. This time, I really ran out the door and out into the hallway. "Taichi!" I called. "Taichi! Where are you?! Please answer me Tai! Come on, don't be like that!" I jogged out to the school's courtyard. "Taichi! Taichi come out!" I began to cry, just as Taichi had.  
  
"Why'd you come?" a voice asked. I whirled around, facing a large tree. The voice was coming from behind it.   
  
"Taichi?" I asked.  
  
"Well how did you ever guess?" he asked back sarcastically. "I meant why did you come for me?"  
  
"Because I wanted to see what was wrong," I answered.  
  
"Yeah sure," he replied. I frowned. "You and I both know that you came here because you wanted to 'talk things over with me.' Well I don't want to talk with you if you can't accept my feelings."  
  
"I do accept your feelings Taichi," I said softly, moving closer to the tree, which he stood behind. "I just think that it's best if we stayed as friends for now, so as not to get too technical and break up the team. I do love you though."  
  
"Yeah, but that just makes me feel even worse," he admitted.  
  
"Why?" I asked, taking a few steps forward so that I was just about a foot away from where he was standing.  
  
"Because you love me just as a friend. I want more than that, because I love you to death."  
  
"Oh but Taichi," I protested, running up to where he was standing. I looked at his sullen, sad face. It was pouring with tears. He seemed to have hidden it very well with his voice. I felt so bad just looking at him. I grabbed his shoulders gently and held them back. "I love you with all my heart. You are the very thing that holds me to this Earth. You and Yamato are the greatest friends that I will ever have and I love you both. But you Taichi are the sweetest, cutest, friendliest, nicest person that I will ever come across. Taichi I-" I was startled because he had suddenly grasped my hands and pulled them down to my sides, so that he had proper control of them but they were still loosely next to me.  
  
"Then just tell me straight out that you love me," he said. "All you need is three wor-" this time, he was cut off because I had kissed him! I don't know what made me do it, but somehow, his words had forced me to let go of his grip and pull his face up to mine, where I kissed him as passionately as I possibly could have. It was really hot too. First, his arms were where they were before. When I had gotten loose from him, his arms still hung limp, below the sides of my hips. When the kiss had started, he was a little shocked, but then he moved into it and he slid his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and yanked his head closer to my lips. We kissed for about a minute or so before we pulled apart and took a breather. Taichi looked back up at me and I looked back at him. "Or you could just do that," he said, finishing off his last short-cut sentence.  
  
"Taichi I'm sorry," I said extremely confused. "That was totally out of my control. I don't know what made me do that." Taichi moved up to me.  
  
"Tell me Sora," he said. "Did you listen to your head," he paused. "Or your heart." I was kind of taken aback when he asked me that.  
  
"I don't know," I said. I thought back to that moment when I had grabbed him into that kiss. What had possessed me to do that? His words - my words...  
  
"I love you with all my heart...."  
  
I had said that. I smiled at him and then kissed him once again. "My heart," I answered, when we broke part. We just stood there in each other's arms. No kissing - just standing.   
  
"I love you with all my heart," he repeated.  
  
"And I love you with all my soul," I said.  
  
The End  
  
Send me feedback. Love ya.   



End file.
